


Firestarter

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got a possessive streak, and Danny loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick n’ dirty over-the-car porn written for the Hawaii Five-0 Fandom Blowout.

Steve’s got a possessive streak a mile wide, Danny knew that even before they started fucking. It mostly manifests itself as a tendency to over-protectiveness and an almost total lack of respect for Danny’s personal space and belongings, and Danny’s OK with that, he mostly ignores it, it kind of comes with the territory if you’re involved with Steve McGarrett. And none of that’s changed since they started doing the deed. But now that they are fucking... well, you don’t keep a tiger on a chain and not feel tempted to jerk that chain occasionally, and Danny knows he shouldn’t, he really does, but sometimes the devil gets into him and he just can’t help himself. And honestly, the payoff is so fucking amazing, who can blame him?

So when the witness – tall, dark and good-looking, just Danny’s type – starts leaning into Danny, all eye contact and positive body language, Danny spots Steve starting to hover and gets that thrill in his gut that says, fuck, yeah, why not? So he leans in too, smiles confidingly, touches the guy’s arm, and out of the corner of his eye sees the vein starting to stand out on Steve’s neck and thinks, game on, babe.

And he’s not disappointed, because they only get a couple of miles before Steve’s pulling off the highway down a dirt road, skidding to a stop with a squeal of brakes in a cloud of dust. His hands are tight on the wheel, knuckles white, and he spits out his words. “What did you think you were doing, Danny?”

Danny knows he could stop this right here and now, knows that Steve knows it too, but where’s the fun in that, they both know what’s going on here, both know how this plays out. And gasoline on the fire makes it burn more fiercely, so Danny says, all brightness and innocence, “He seemed like a nice guy, I thought maybe I’d...”

”He gave you his number, Danny.” Danny swears he can almost hear Steve gritting his teeth.

Danny smiles, a carefully calculated smile. Time to toss that match and watch things burn. “Yeah, I thought I might call him up later, see if he wants to go for a beer, maybe he’ll remember some more about what he saw...”

And that does it, that really does it. In just a few seconds Steve has Danny out of the car and shoved up against the door, pinned there with a full body check, and Danny’s blood is singing, and fuck yeah, this is going to be so good. Steve’s got his hand fisted in Danny’s hair, pulling his head back so that he can get at Danny’s throat, so that he can sink his teeth in and fuck, that’s going to leave a mark that’s going to get them both some trouble from Chin and Kono tomorrow, but fuck if Danny cares right now, it feels so good. Steve growls against his throat, “No flirting with other guys, Danny, you know that,” and bites down again, a sharp pain that’s just so fucking amazing it has Danny hard in seconds, thrusting against Steve’s thigh in a desperate attempt to get some pressure, to get off, to push Steve just that little bit further.

Steve spins him round and puts him down hard over the hood, and Danny’s suddenly acutely aware of everything, the grittiness of dust over warm metal against his skin, the faint tang of blood from his newly-split lip, Steve’s hand heavy and insistent pressing down on the middle of his back to hold him still, _Steve_ pressed tight up against him, and it’s _glorious_. “What did you want from him, Danny? Did you want him to fuck you?” Steve’s making short work of his belt and fly, yanking his pants and boxers down around his knees, and fuck, he feels so exposed, ass in the air, all spread out and waiting to be fucked, and no way should that be such a turn on. “The only person who gets to fuck you is me, I don’t _share_ , you know that, Danny!” And Steve’s got his own pants undone now, cock hot and hard against the crack of Danny’s ass, and he can feel Steve fumbling for the lube in his pocket, fucking Boy Scout that he is. “No one gets to fuck you except me, you understand?” Steve pulls his cock away, he’s slicking up, then shoving in, one long hard thrust that almost lifts Danny off his feet, no fucking condom (and they’ll be having words about that, yet again), and fuck it hurts so beautifully, Danny can’t help but gasp, “Fuck, Steve, your fucking cock...” Steve pulls back, rams home again, spitting dirty, dirty words as he thrusts, “That’s it, Danny, you take it, you just fucking take it, so hot and tight, such a slut for it, gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never look at another guy again, gonna remind you who you _fucking well_ belong to...” And Danny’s dick is trapped between his body and the warm metal, he’s achingly hard and it’s just the right side of painful every time Steve slams into him and shoves him against the car, he’s riding a wave of lust and pain and adrenaline and he’s so nearly there... and then Steve fists his hair and yanks him back, forcing him to arch back and up as Steve rams home for the final time, growling “Mine!” into his ear as he comes hard into Danny’s ass, and that’s it, Danny’s gone too, hips jerking forwards, spilling hot over the metal of the hood.

For a long moment they stay like that, panting hard, then Steve slides out and wraps his arms around Danny, pulling him back and close, chest pressed hard against Danny’s back. “You fucking animal,” Danny says, affectionately, standing there with his pants round his ankles and come leaking down the inside of his thigh, and really, how gross is that, and he can feel Steve laughing silently against him as he twists round in Steve’s arms and pulls him down for a kiss. “You love it, Danno,” Steve murmurs into his mouth, “You love _me_ ,” and Danny thinks that yeah, OK, maybe he really does.


End file.
